


In The Bleak Midwinter

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Guard Castiel, M/M, Professor Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Castiel Novak has his routine; there’s nothing wrong with that. He used to be a soldier, now he’s a body guard, and he mostly keeps to himself.That changes when one day in Mid-November, his new neighbour stands on his doorstep, his green eyes sparkling and already wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.Destiel Christmas Calendar.





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Castiel Novak is a man of routine would be an understatement. Blame his years in the military, but there is a certain way he goes about his ways, and he prefers it that way.

For example, he gets up, he has breakfast, he reads the newspaper, and then he goes to Angelus, Inc., the security firm he got hired by after his service. He might make a little small talk with his colleagues – not too much, however, since his people skills are a bit lacking – but mostly he goes by his days undisturbed.

Which is why it is particularly irritating when one morning his door bell rings out and he opens it to find the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

He’s grinning brightly. “Heya. Dean Winchester, your new next-door neighbour. Seems like our mail got mixed up.”

He would have noticed the mistake himself, if Dean Winchester had chosen to wait just another ten minutes. He usually goes to get his mail at 6.55 am. “Thank you” he says, for lack of anything else, staring at the Christmas sweater the man is wearing in the middle of November.

He holds out two envelopes. “No worries. I’m sure the mailman will get it right with another… ten tries or so?”

Castiel recognizes that the man is trying to make a joke, but sadly, he does so a second to late, for his smile falters and he clears his throat. “Yes, well… just wanted to make sure you get your mail. See you, Mr. Novak!”

And he skips away.

Castiel blinks and wonders how he knew his name, before he realizes he read it on the mail and his mail box, of course. He scowls. He really should have realized that sooner.

He cannot afford someone pretty to turn his head like this, even in his private life.

* * *

The mailman gets it wrong another two times, and each one, Dean Winchester gets to his door before he can follow his routine, smiling a little less brightly every day, and Castiel doesn’t want to hate himself for it but does.

Dean Winchester confuses him.

Still, he has more important things to do than wonder how his eyes would look like once the sun has risen properly instead of the grey of another late November morning, and so he puts on his suit and goes to work.

After all, there’s an event this evening. 

* * *

From one standpoint, the fundraiser is routine. Yes, the political climate has gotten more and more extreme, but still; politicians and their donors are usually rather relaxed when it comes to things like this, where the drinks are free and everyone’ ready to amicably rub each other’s shoulders for a few hours.

Castiel is sued to being ignored, as he should be. He’s here as the AG’s body guard for the evening, not a waiter to be summoned or a guest to be chatted up.

And yet that is what happens.

Because, as he is watching the proceedings, someone says next to him, “Hello, Cas!”

He closes his eyes – just for the briefest of moments – before turning to face Dean Winchester. “Hello, Dean.” He assumes because the other man sued his first name, he’s allowed to do the same, and he doesn’t seem perturbed by it.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“I could say the same” he points out. He doesn’t know what Dean Winchester does for a living, but he wouldn’t have thought he was the kind of person to visit political fundraisers.

It’s really unfair how well the tuxedo looks on him. It’s almost distracting. And Castiel hasn’t been almost distracted in a very long while.

“Yeah, well…” he shrugs. “Gotta give my students a good example, right? Caring about politics and all of that. Plus, AG Talbot has promised to fight for LGBTQ+ rights…”

Castiel just learned quite a few things. For one, the man is either a teacher or a professor, and second… well…

He really shouldn’t be thinking about things like that. Not on the job. “I am sure they’ll take it to heart” he answers.

Dean chuckles. “You’re a funny one.”

Is he? As far as Castiel knows, he’s not very adept at making jokes or pleasing people.

And yet here he is, and a beautiful man is laughing about something he said.

He doesn’t know what to do.

From the corner of his eye, he sees someone advance towards AG Talbot and his instincts kick into hear.

“Please excuse me.”

As it turned out, the man is simply a protester, but Castiel isn’t about to take any chances.

He’s especially careful not to look for Dean Winchester as he escorts the man out.

He can’t afford to get distracted

* * *

They next day, he finds a box of chocolates in front of his house. The note says, _Thanks for looking after Bela yesterday. Dean._

Bela. So it’s not unusual at all that he immediately called him Cas.

He suppresses something that feels too much like disappointment for his liking.


	2. Chapter 2

During the next week, he doesn’t see Dean Winchester, and he shouldn’t even be thinking about it, because it’s clearly not part of his routine to wonder where his neighbour is. And yet he is oddly disappointed every day he goes to get his mail and finds letters addressed to him. Just like he was when he realized Dean calling people by his first name seems to be normal.

No. Not Dean. Professor Winchester. He’s always made a point of addressing people by their proper titles.

A habit that his neighbour definitely lacks, he learns soon enough.

On Saturday, he’s gone on his usual run and is just returning home when someone calls out, “Hey, Cas!”

Despite his excellent reflexes, he needs a moment to react – mostly to tell himself not to be childish.

He turns around to find Dean Walking towards him with a grin on his face and a cup of coffee from the small shop down the street in his hands. “Have a good run?”

He nods.

“I tried it, but decided the gym was the better place to me. Too many distractions on the street.”

How Dean Winchester didn’t manage to become the greatest distraction to the other runners himself is a mystery to him.

He’s still grinning. “Bela was really impressed with you.”

“I have a good team.”

“Ah. I know that feeling”. Dean shakes his head. “Can’t take credit where it’s due? Same problem, at least according to my brother.”

Dean Winchester has a brother. He stores the information away for later, although he can’t quite say why.

“Anyway, you must have been busy” he suddenly says and Castiel tilts his head to the side to study him. Is he fishing for information?

No, he’s pointing at his house. “You haven’t out up your decorations yet.”

“I don’t have any decorations” he says, glancing towards Dean’s home, which looks indeed less like a respectable professor’s abode and more like a holiday spot for Father Christmas when he wants rest from the stress of the North Pole – which is probably what Dean would say, judging by their short acquaintance.

“What can I say? This the season.” His face falls. “I didn’t mean – I’m sorry if you don’t celebrate, I just –“

“No, it’s not that… I just don’t… have anyone to celebrate with” he says carefully. His family has long since dispersed into all states and countries in the world. And he doubts they’d be close if they hadn’t.

“I’m sorry, man.”

To his surprise, Professor Winchester seems to actually feel genuinely sorry for him, too. That has not happened often.

He shrugs. “I’m used to being alone.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to like it”.

Somehow, he makes the most contrite statements seem important. He must be a good teacher. Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if half of his students had a crush on him.

He frowns. Those are not the kind of thoughts he usually encourages.

Dean clears his throat, and certainly it must be the cold that turns his cheek into the most interesting shade of pink. “Well, I’ll leave you to it before you start freezing. Have a good day!”

“Thank you, professor –“

“It’s Dean.” Another one of his brilliant smiles and then he is gone.

Castiel is left to stare at his brightly decorated house.

He has no idea what to do about Dean Winchester. Or why he should want to do anything in the first place.

It is all rather confusing. Nothing like he’s used to.

* * *

He’s learned that Dean Winchester doesn’t appear to have to go to work on Mondays, but how or when he observed that, he can’t tell. Which is disconcerting because he usually can.

Still, it means he gets to see him lounge in his kitchen drink coffee as he’s leaving for work – and smiling and waving at him when he watches him watching him.

He hurries to his car.

Anna, one of the best on his team, notices something is amiss later that day. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” It’s the answer he always gives.

She squints. “It’s just… you seem different. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Then don’t.” Everyone else would consider him impolite, but Anna knows him too well to bear him a grudge.

* * *

He comes home and stops and stares at the wreath that has been hung on his door. He certainly never owned such a thing, and if he did, he’d probably not hang it up. It’s tasteful, at least; quite fancy, in fact. It must have cost a bit of money.

There’s a note next to it.

_Start small. D._

He looks at Dean’s house, but it’s dark. He must be away from home.

He carefully tucks the note into his pocket and leaves the wreath where he found it.


	3. Chapter 3

The wreath isn’t the only decoration that appears around Castiel’s house. Soon there is a small angel there too – he suspects Dean Winchester is trying to be funny – and a few lights pop up.

He could tell him to stop or take them down, but he doesn’t. He isn’t quite sure why.

One day, Anna picks him up for work; he finds her staring at the decorations as he leaves his house. “Thought you didn’t care for the Christmas spirit.”

“My neighbour is very… insistent” he says carefully.

“Oh, the new one?”

Anna turns to Dean’s house just as he enters his kitchen and sees them. He waves happily.

“Oh” she says. “That’s quite the enticing view you have there, Castiel.”

“He is rather aesthetically pleasing” he replies shortly.

She throws another glance at dean, who’s busy making coffee, and starts the car, then snorts. “Right. And Mount Everest is a bit higher than your average mountain.”

He chooses not to answer and she takes the hint. At least for the drive.

* * *

That night, he’s reading in his living room. It’s what he usually does. The ring on his door bell, however, is rather unusual.

Somehow, he has come to expect Dean Winchester to show up and isn’t surprised that it’s him.

He’s grinning brightly. “I baked cookies. Wanna come over?”

Somehow, Castiel didn’t expect professors to like to bake, but then again, he has learned never to take anything for granted.

He could say no, of course. Maybe he should. If there is one thing he doesn’t like, it’s distractions, and Dean Winchester is a distraction.

At work today Anna made a few pointed remarks. It’s ridiculous; just because a good-looking man has moved in next to him, she seems determined to play cupid.

Or maybe she wants to go after Dean herself. From what Castiel can tell, he’s her type.

On the other hand, it’s difficult to imagine Dean not being anyone’s type.

Before he can formulate a polite refusal, he’s slipped into his trench coat and followed Dean out of his house. “Isn’t that a bit cold for winter?” he asks.

Castiel shrugs. He likes his trench coat; he’s used to it.

“You’re more the silent type, aren’t you.”

He doesn’t quite know what to say to that.

“Ah well, Charlie always says I talk enough for two of me” he grins happily again, and Castiel wonders who Charlie is. Maybe a girlfriend or a boyfriend? It would seem strange for Dean to be single, seeing how friendly and yes, attractive he is. “Maybe it’s just teasing, though.”

“I assume you must be used to listening to yourself talk.”

In the next moment, he regrets saying it; he is well aware that he comes off as brusque to most, and Dean might take it –

But he only laughs. “You can say that. Today I held three lectures.”

“What were they about?”

“Vonnegut” he says, his eyes sparkling. “English literature, that’s my subject.”

“I love reading.”

“You do?” Dean brightens up even more, if that is possible.

He is pondering whether or not he should ask about his favourite books when they enter the house and he forgets all about it.

If he thought the house was decorated heavily on the outside, it’s even worse on the inside. Or maybe not worse. Just… more. There are decorations everywhere, ranging from small elves to giant plastic Christmas trees for every table he can see.

Dean catches his eyes and smiles a bit weakly. “Alright, so maybe Charlie and I went a bit nuts.”

Must be a partner, then. They probably live together – after all, he hasn’t seen Dean that often, and this Charlie may have other work hours and leave before or after Castiel himself.

“Haven’t admitted to Sammy yet that I turned this into Christmas central. Can’t wait to see his face when he comes over.”

“Sammy?”

“My brother. Sam. Only I get to call him Sammy, just so you know.” Dean checks the cookies. “They are cold enough now, I’d say.

And with another one of his happy little smiles, he holds the cookie up to Castiel’s mouth. He opens it automatically, surprised that he’d do such a thing. He expected to be presented with a plate.

Dean feeds him the cookie. That’s not normal, surely? Granted, Castiel doesn’t have much experience with human interaction outside of the military or his work, but…

“Do you like it?” Dean asks.

He swallows and nods.

“Good”. And Dean happily eats a cookie himself. “Oh wow, I really have to remember that recipe.”

Now is the time where Cas could go. After all, he has done what he came here to do, but then Dean suddenly says, “And, save any lives lately?”

And it just seems impolite not to answer him and stay for a bit then.


	4. Chapter 4

It doesn’t take long for him to meet the elusive Charlie after Dean invited him to taste his cookies. Just a few days later, he’s coming home from work when the professor’s voice once more rings out behind him, “Hey, Cas!”

Cas? He’s had a few nicknames in his life, most of the not exactly flattering, but he’s never heard that before.

He turns around to see Dean and a small red-headed woman walk up to him. He’s once more grinning brightly. “May I present to you, Charlie Bradbury, the queen I have sworn allegiance to.”

“Shut up, handmaiden” she says with a well-meant punch to his shoulder. “Hey. Charlie is quite enough.”

“Castiel Novak” he introduces himself, studying their demeanour. He was mistaken; they are not a couple. The body language doesn’t fit.

“Always the same with you” she suddenly tells Dean, gesturing towards Castiel’s house. “You move in, and the next day you start redecorating the entire neighbourhood.”

Dean is blushing. Why is he blushing? “It’s Christmas time. We’re all intitled to a little cheer.”

“Hell yeah we are”. She turns to Castiel, and now her grin is almost predatory. “Dean tells me you saw our work in his house?”

“Yes. And I can definitely confirm that it is very… cheerful.”

“Told you the trees weren’t overkill.”

“yes, and we were also way into our second bottle of wine that evening, If I recall correctly…”

“Come on Mr. Professor, live a little”. She looks at Castiel again. “You do agree that Dean should have a little fun now and then, working as hard as he does, don’t you?”

Castiel isn’t quite sure what Charlie wants from him. Normally he would assume he was being hit on, but there is no heat in her gaze, nor any obvious interest in his physique.

“Come off it Charlie, he’s a bodyguard. If anyone here works hard, it’s Castiel.”

“Mostly I just keep people from stepping on their own toes” he answers with a well-practiced reply that makes them both laugh.

“Should have seen how he escorted the guy who annoyed Bela out.”

Charlie whistles. “Man, to imagine that…” Now there’s a certain glint in her eyes and Castiel is about to resign himself to the inevitable, until she continues, “You really have to introduce me one day, Dean.”

“How am I supposed to –“

“Tell me she didn’t give you her number. You can’t.”

“Well –“ He throws Castiel another glance, blushing again. “Come on Charlie, time to go. Can’t let the students waiting.”

Castiel is left to wonder what Charlie meant.

* * *

In the next few days, he gets the feeling that Dean is avoiding him, or at least not going out of his way to meet him, and he’s surprised how much he misses him already. It’s barely been two weeks since they were introduced, even if he did decorate his house.

On the outside, anyway.

Spontaneously, he buys a few decorations for inside as well, not really knowing why. Maybe it was Dean’s house. A part of him is surprised there are even a few things left for him to buy.

Then, suddenly, Dean is back. The mailman screwed up again, it seems, and he’s standing on his doorstep like that fist morning, another becoming blush on his cheeks, green eyes sparkling, his smile wide and open, and something in Castiel shifts and he understands why he has been paying so much attention to his neighbour.

His first thought is that it is damn inconvenient. He was finally on his way to have something like a friend outside of work, and of course he has to develop a crush on him.

His second thought is that it is entirely hopeless. Someone like Dean Winchester must have people throwing them at himself all the time, men or women; and of course he doesn’t even know where his preferences lie. Most likely he’s straight. Beautiful men Castiel comes to have feelings for usually are.

“Hey…” Dean scratches his neck. “I just wanted to apologize for Charlie. I told her she hadn’t behaved appropriately the second we were out of ear shot, and she’s promised to better herself.”

He doesn’t think Charlie was particularly inappropriate. Unless… “AG Talbot didn’t hear her, so I think there’s no danger of it getting around.”

Dean stares at him. “What…” Then he suddenly laughs again, his beautiful full-body laugh, and Castiel is very aware that he is staring but can’t bring himself to stop. “Thanks for being such a good sport, Cas.”

There it is again.

“Hey, wanna do dinner one of these days? I make a mean burger.”

It comes so fast, so spontaneously, that he can’t help but nod. He’s too lost for words to answer in any other way.

Dean grins. “It’s a date!”

And then he leaves Castiel to ponder if it really is.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel spends the better part of his work day wondering about dinner. It was a spontaneous invitation, which doesn’t point to it being a date; but Dean looked somewhat bashful and embarrassed, which does. He’d like to discuss it with someone, only there’s a good chance Balthazar will laugh and Anna will start planning their wedding. She’s good at her job, but can be overenthusiastic.

But them, what even is there to discuss? He’s just having dinner with his new neighbour. Dean probably thinks it’s the polite thing to do because – well, it is; and really, he’s probably guessed that Castiel isn’t the best cook or generally too busy to start any attempts at learning to do better.

“Alright” Anna says as she drives him home that night, “What is it?”

“Nothing”. He knows he hasn’t given anything away. It’s one of his strengths.

She snorts. “Castiel, you have been nervous all day.”

Again, he doesn’t want her to plan the wedding so he decides to go with a semi-lie. “Dean invited me to dinner since he’s new to the neighbourhood.” He might have gone with the most plausible motive, but still – it is more than likely that is the reason.

“Oh?” She raises an eyebrow. “Disappointing.”

That’s not the reaction he expected but it is explained when she continues, “I thought he might have been checking me out that one morning. A well, win some, lose some, and you’ll make a cute couple.”

“He has shown no indication that he wants to be part of one.”

“Right. People only ever invite others over for nice chats at candlelight.”

“He said nothing about candle light” Castiel points out, feeling exasperated. This would be much easier if he was used to civilian life; but having joined the service almost immediately after he turned eighteen and then having spent his formative years as an adult on the battle field, he can hardly be surprised that his experience when it comes to dating consists of half-forgotten make out sessions in the school parking lot.

“No, but come on! He’s cooking dinner for you, he checks you out –“

“We have no evidence that he’s checking me out.”

“And what about the Christmas decoration?”

“He just loves the season.”

She shakes her head. “Sometimes you are helpless, Castiel. Don’t get me wrong, deadly accurate with a weapon, and I would advise no one to get in your way, but still – there is an attractive man practically throwing himself at you at Christmas time, and –“

“What’s so special about Christmas time? Isn’t Valentine’s day supposed to be the romantic one?”

She only mutters “helpless” to herself again and something that sounds like “Love Actually”, which Castiel however fails to understand. Is that another one of those movies she keeps telling him to watch? He’d rather read.

Thankfully she takes pity on him and makes small talk about work. They have another fundraiser coming up soon, this time for a Republican; they both know they have no choice, but as Anna puts it, “Sometimes I’m tempted.” She shoots him a shrewd glance and he understands only too well that she’d rather be on the side of the protesters who are sure to show up in front of the building.

He’s always been good when it comes to deducing people. He has trouble when he has to proceed with interaction.

Anna has barely driven away – he’s not even had the time to enter his house – when Dean Winchester seems to materialize in front of him as if per magic; or at least he hurries so quickly out of his home Castiel barely has the chance to blink. “Hey, Cas!”

He nods and hopes the tiny smile he manages to give him is enough.

Apparently it is. “Time for burgers?”

“Yes, I would like some burgers-“

Dean grins, and only then Castiel realizes he’s wearing one of the most hideous Christmas sweaters he has ever seen, and that he makes it look good.

Dean looks down at himself and blushes. “It was a present from Charlie.”

Based on their short interaction, he is not surprised.

“Come on, just slapped them on the grill.”

And Dean leads him back to his gully decorated house.

* * *

They make small talk while Dean cooks. He grimaces when Castiel tells him about the fundraiser. “Ugh. I have some thoughts about what those guys have been doing to us.”

“Us?” he could easily mean – well, everyone; but Dean simply looks at him and replies, “The LGBTQ community, amongst others.”

Oh. That means – Dean –

“That’s not a –“

“No, no, I just – me too, I mean, not – but yes – and –“

Dean laughs. “Sorry, man. I wasn’t sure but Charlie said her gaydar is never wrong and I didn’t know how to ask.”

Dean wanted to know if he’s into men.

Castiel feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Hope.


	6. Chapter 6

He and Dean see each other regularly after that dinner; he makes a habit of showing up in his kitchen just as Castiel leaves for work to wave at him, eyes shining, his grin blinding.

And yet…

And yet.

Castiel has been wrong before when it comes to someone wanting him, and he doesn’t want to repeat the experience. It was humiliating and uncomfortable for all involved, and since he and Dean have settled into something resembling friendship – and he hasn’t had many friends in his life – he wonders if it’s really worth the risk.

But then Dean will show up at his house in the evening, armed with another movie Castiel hasn’t seen – “They are Christmas classics, and ‘this the season, my friend” – and he’ll have to try very hard to remember why reaching out and pulling him in his arms would be a bad idea.

He decides to ask for help. Granted, he and Anna aren’t really that close, but she does occasionally complain to him about boyfriends, so it’s only fair if he speaks to her about it, isn’t it?

And so, during their next job – a starlet who considers herself at much greater risk than anyone else does – he broaches the topic. “Dean and I have been watching Christmas movies”. Naturally, his eyes don’t leave their client, but then, they are both used to having this kind of conversations on the job.

“Oh?” Anna’s voice is carefully neutral.

“We watched _Love Actually_ the other night” he informs her. “I found some of the storylines rather unsettling, but Dean insisted it was a modern classic.”

“Ah yes, the romance of a stalker coming up to the home you share with your new husband and telling you he’ll always love you. Well, I watch it every year too; can’t seem to help myself.”

“He sat very close to me on the sofa” he confesses. He doesn’t add that he spent about a third of the movie debating whether or not to take his hand and ultimately deciding against it since Dean hadn’t made any move towards him.

“Ah.” Now Anna doesn’t sound so neutral anymore – no, she sounds amused and a little smug, as if she knows something Castiel doesn’t.

He never liked this tone.

“So you and Dean are testing the waters?”

“I don’t think so. I think we are friends.”

“And you want to be more.”

It’s not a question, and he doesn’t pretend that it is one.

Castiel hasn’t often felt comfortable around other people, or wished to get to know them better. And then Dean Winchester arrived on his door step and everything changed. Because when he grows silent around Dean, his new neighbour doesn’t seem, annoyed or upset; he just smiles and starts telling stories of his own; when Castiel would rather be alone, he senses it and leaves; and most of all, when Castiel stares he doesn’t claim it’s “inhuman” or “weird”, he just gives him one of his beautiful smiles again and looks right back at him.

Dean doesn’t seem to think his people skills are rusty even though they definitely are, and apparently he enjoys spending time with him. Castiel doesn’t know what to make of it. He seemed interested in his sexual orientation and yes, since that diner they have spent quite a bit of time together, but other than that… Surely Dean would have made a move if he –

“And have you let him know? And I don’t mean have you stared at him like he’s a client at a high risk job.”

Again: Dean doesn’t seem to mind him staring, and he tells her.

“Could be a good sign – means he likes that you like what you see. But then again, he could be one of those people who get along with everyone. He’s a university professor, so he must be used to awkward girls and guys around him, wouldn’t you say?”

He doesn’t mind that she called him awkward – others have called him far worse.

“There are the Christmas decorations, though.”

“What do they have to do with anything?”

“Come on Castiel, no one would just randomly start decorating their neighbours house if they weren’t the least bit interested.”

“You just said he was a people person” he says, throwing her a glance.

She smiles. “Quoty fingers, really?”

He remembers Dean called them cute and hopes he’s not blushing. The chances aren’t goo, though.

“Well, Castiel, I hate to say it, but there’s a way to make certain – you could ask him out.”

He has little to no experience with that, and they’re both aware of it. But she’s right.

He sighs and then notices a paparazzo nearing their client.

He throws her another glance and they deal with the matter at hand.

It’s much easier than what they were talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

Asking Dean Winchester out is not as straightforward as Anna made it sound, but then, if Castiel has relearned anything in his life, things rarely are.

The problem is that everything and anything to do with the university professor leaves him feeling tongue-tied, even more so than usual, and he has no idea how to say what he wants to say.

It’s especially frustrating because Dean Winchester has to be good with words in his job.

And yet here they are again, three days after he and Anna talked about it, and he’s not made any progress. They’ve spent more time together since then, of course, because Dean will not be denied the chance to watch Christmas movies with his neighbour, and Castiel has long admitted to himself that he’d never pass up a chance to see Dean period.

They’re watching Little Lord Fauntleroy – “the Alec Guinness version, Cas, the only one that counts” – and Dean is entranced even though he must have seen it a million times already.

“Aw, he’s warming up to his grandson.”

“I don’t see why he has to” the words come out sounding more hostile than Castiel wants them to. He’s been on stakeouts and seen the battle field, and he’s become very aware through enough experiences that many consider him unapproachable and as such unlikeable, and he doesn’t wish to be reminded of it by a Christmas movie of all things.

That’s not the whole truth. In fact, they had another client today and he, the one with the most experience, was sent backstage by the very client because “he would only scare people off”. For some reason, that cut deep, and now he’s done it, he’s put his foot in it, and he knows that’s not very attractive…

Dean’s frowning, and he never wants to see that expression on his face again. “Hey man, I meant no harm. I just think it’s cute. Heart-warming. And you have to admit he was a bit of an asshole before Cedric arrived…”

“But maybe he just wanted to be left alone” Castiel argues. “Maybe he wasn’t good with people. I will admit that Earl’s Lane was very badly managed, but why can’t he just be unapproachable? There are different people in this world, and –“

“Hey” Suddenly there’s Dean’s hand on his thigh, comforting, gentle, and he just touched him just like that when Castiel has been agonizing whether he is allowed to take his hand. “What’s the matter? I’m no expert, but I think something went pretty wrong today.”

He almost snorts. He’s yet to find an area where Dean Winchester couldn’t be called an expert. “I – we did security for The New Abnormal yesterday evening.”

Dean immediately brightens. “The rock band? Wasn’t that concert super exclusive?”

“It was.”

“Man, it must have been awesome to –“ Dean sees his face and stops talking. “Sorry. I’m a fan. What went wrong?”

His hand still hasn’t left his thigh.

“I – the singer sent me backstage. Told me I was too stern for the image he wanted to project.”

Dean chuckles. “I like his voice, but he’s always struck me as a bit of an asshole. This just proves it, I guess.”

“It was more than him being an asshole, it was him being incredibly irresponsible! As it turns out, he’s been stalked by a fan for over two years.”

“That’s a long time.”

“It is, and instead of allowing me to keep an eye on him, he sent me away! She almost got to him with a butter knife, threatening to cut out his heart because she’d seen pictures of him and his new girlfriend and decided he was cheating on her.”

“What happened?”

“Anna got to her in time.”

“The redhead?” Dean asks casually, and Castiel realizes there was a niggling worry at the back of his head that he spent so much time with him in the hopes of running into her again as it vanishes, since he doesn’t seem the least bit interested.

He nods. “And I was backstage! I’m a highly trained, highly capable…”

His rant is cut off when Dean squeezes his thigh again. “Yes you are, and that idiot should have known better. If I were famous enough to need a bodyguard, I’d damn well listen to them. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not just his life he was endangering. What if something had happened to Anna?”

“No offense Cas, but from what I can gather, none of you are likely to take a beating.”

“No, but still –“

Another squeeze. “I get it. Today really sucked. Want another beer?”

Somehow, it helps, and his irritation is forgotten as he looks into Dean’s eyes and nods. Sadly he has to take his hand off of him to go get the drink.

Soon, Castiel tells himself. Soon.


	8. Chapter 8

According to Anna, the hand on his thigh means he’s definitely interested. Castiel isn’t so sure. Maybe Dean is just a touchy-feely sort of person, or at least that’s how his brother used to call it if he remembers correctly.

And touches are supposed to be comforting, right? Maybe Dean just felt how upset he actually was. And decided to make him feel better by – well –

But on the other hand, Castiel doesn’t think that university professors make a habit of touching their neighbours just like that.

He sighs. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

Certainly it was easier to concentrate on his job before Dean Winchester became his neighbour.

He focused back on their client. At least it was a good sign that AG Talbot asked them to come back. It’s always nice to learn one’s service is appreciated.

Indeed, to his surprise, she is approaching him now, her eyes sparkling. “Mr. Novak, I believe?”

He nods, assuming she has a task for him but instead she continues, “Dean talks a lot about you.”

He remembers that Dean called her Bela in his note and starts to suspect that they know each other better than he previously thought. Ge doesn’t quite know how to react to this, however. “We’ve been seeing quite a lot of one another, ma’am.”

She chuckles. “Please, call me Bela. Dean couldn’t make it this evening, I’m afraid; too much work.”

“I am certain he has a lot to do, ma’am.”

She shakes her head. “I see this is going to take a while.”

And she goes to talk to a senator without bothering to tell Castiel what “this” is or why it’s supposed to take a while.

* * *

The next time he sees Dean, the professor looks exhausted. “It always gets worse before the holidays. You know, deadlines and what not.”

And Dean must be the kind of professor who takes his duty of care when it comes to his students very seriously.

Nevertheless, he insists on spending time with Castiel.

And happens to fall asleep on his shoulder halfway through the third version of the Christmas Carol he has shown him.

Castiel doesn’t move. He’s often lain in waiting, he can hold still now and allow Dean to get the rest he needs. He really does look exhausted (although no less dashing).

It’s as he watches Scrooge turn his life around that he realizes he’s gotten so used to his routine that he has no idea what to do about Dean simply because his schedule doesn’t have any time allotted for _get to know your nice and very attractive neighbour and start to date him._

This is going to change, he decides there and then. After all, he’s lived through enough dangerous and nerve-wrecking situations; surely he must be able to find out if Dean likes him that way, and act accordingly if he does.

Surely.

Just as the credits roll, Dean sits up and blinks. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you – literally.”

“It’s alright. I assume you know the story.”

Dean blinks again, then grins. “Look at you! A joke! Knew you had it in you!”

He seems too happy about it for it to be an insult, and Castiel feels something warm swell in his chest.

* * *

After that day, he decides the best way to handle the wooing of Dean Winchester could be to consider it a mission. A mission with quite a bit at stake.

He supposes he should start off with things Dean likes, and one of those things is very easy to come by, these days.

After all, he can barely step out of his house before being assaulted by Christmas cheer.

Granted, it’s a little too late for some things, but better late than never, as his Gran always used to say.

As he readies himself for work in the morning, he’s surprised to look into the mirror and see himself smile. That’s not something that’s happened before.

Then again, who wouldn’t smile at the thought of Dean Winchester?

* * *

Anna notices, of course. “You look happy. Did something happen?” It’s clear she knows what that something is, and she even seems disappointed when he shakes his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that smile on your face before.”

“Dean fell asleep when we were watching TV last night.”

“That sounds…” she’s obviously trying to find a word to describe it.

“And” he says firmly “I am going to woo him.”

“Good for you!” She grins and holds up her hand. He needs a moment to understand then high-fives her. “Oh my, we might eventually get you to ditch the suit and the trench coat at this rate!”

“Not a chance, Milton.”

“I will remind you of that when you have to buy a tux for your wedding, Novak.”

It’s a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

The problem is, Castiel reminds himself early on, that _seducing your very nice and attractive neighbour_ was never part of his schedule. It would be so much easier if it had been, but the art of seduction wasn’t exactly a priority during his time in the military… or later. He’s always known that he isn’t exactly a people person, and he assumed that if a relationship would one day fall into his lap, it would be through divine intervention. Providence.

And in a way, that did happen, didn’t it? After all, what were the chances of someone like Dean being interested in someone like Castiel?

If he is interested. But, he reminds himself, all signs point to yes.

“Castiel? You took your eyes off our client! I’ve never seen you like this!”

He turns to Anna. “Sorry.” In truth, he’d still have acted if something had happened; his instincts are nothing if not finely tuned; but she’s right, of course.

To his surprise, she grins. “Don’t worry about it. I’m here, and you in love is something I never thought I’d see.”

“I’m not in…”

“Tell that to someone who doesn’t know you as well as I do, Romeo.” She pauses. “Alright, which means tell it to someone other than me.”

He hums as he focuses back on Senator Croyden. The man has hired them for good reason. His politics make more than a few people’s skin crawl (Castiel’s, if he’s being honest with himself, among them; he has never understood why others should care so much about his sexual orientation) and this being a bipartisan event means that any minute someone can snap and try to carve someone’s kidney out with a salad fork.

Oh. His inner voice is starting to sound like Dean when he’s being mischievous.

It would be a lie if he said he didn’t like it, just a little.

“Oh.”

Anna’s gentle intake of breath immediately draws his attention, since his colleague is not someone who enjoys creating drama just for the sake of it; but a first survey of the room shows nothing but -

Dean Winchester on the arm of Senator Fergus Crowley, laughing at something the older man just said.

Castiel’s blood runs cold.

Can he have read their situation so wrong? Dean never mentioned a boyfriend, or a partner. But then, why should he volunteer that information, especially if said partner is well-know, deeply connected, powerful and, if the press is anything to go by, rich?

He swallows, allowing his face to settle into the professional mask he spent years wearing - until Dean.

“Did you know…” Anna begins quietly.

“I didn’t know they were acquainted, and it doesn’t matter.”

“Castiel…”

"I said it doesn’t matter Anna” he says firmly, hoping to get her to drop the subject.

Only to see that Dean is searching the shadows until he notices him, grins brightly and nudges Crowley.

Oh God.

They make their way over to them, Crowley apparently as eager as Dean.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Dean” he says, then turns to the other man. “Senator Crowley”. He hopes he sounds polite enough.

“Crowley will be quite enough” he says, surprising him when he reaches out to shake his hand. There is a challenge in his eyes that Castiel meets against his better knowledge. His handgrip is firm, just at the short end of painful, and they apparently glare at each other long enough for Dean to announce “Cut it out, you two.” He slaps Crowley’s shoulder. “You especially, mister.”

And the man who Castiel has seen reduce at least two of his opponents to tears on television takes it in stride. “You know I don’t mean it, Squirrel.”

“On the contrary, I know you do, your Highness.”

“Squirrel?” he manages to ask, throwing Anna a glance; but thankfully she’s busy doing the work he should be doing as well, if the most handsome man in the world were not standing in front of him.

“Long story short, have you ever seen his brother? He’s definitely the Moose.”

Castiel is rather sure that even if his people skills weren’t rusty, he wouldn’t be able to keep up with this conversation.

On the other hand, he’s always suspected that Crowley is slightly insane.

Dean snorts. “Yeah because that doesn’t sound super weird. Come on, gotta mingle. Do you want to win re-election or not?”

“Yes, dear” Crowley emphasizes and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. Hey Cas, dinner at my place tomorrow?”

“I’d love to” he replies, taken aback when Crowley doesn’t seem the least bit concerned or jealous. Their relationship must be very solid.

And they sweep away while Castiel does his best not to notice Anna’s pitiful looks.

What did he just agree to?

And furthermore, how did his life become so complicated in just a few short weeks?


	10. Chapter 10

He is starting to see Dean in a different light. Not that he wants or desires him any less than before, or that the warm feelings he has awoken in him show any signs of abating; but instead of simply seeing the nice, polite professor, he is beginning to understand that there’s a lot more to dean Winchester that meets the eye (and that is saying a lot, considering what is there to meet the eye). After all, not many people would consider Fergus Crowley relationship material, and even fewer would probably be ready to risk trying even if they did.

It’s just another fascinating aspect of him.

And so Castiel continues to fall.

And to plan. He always needs a plan. The problem is that feelings… they don’t always obey a schedule. Actually, they rarely do, which is why he often thought he’d be better off without them, but there doesn’t seem to be a way to get away from Dean now, even if he wanted to, and so learning all about Christmas and making him happy until he can woo him it is.

After all, he tells himself when guilt starts to rear its head, he doesn’t know if Dean and Crowley are dating. All he knows is that they went to the event together, and were apparently comfortable in one another’s presence. So really, what does it matter if he tries to get to know Dean better still? He certainly won’t make any untoward advances, and he’ll have time to figure out the truth.

And if Crowley should decide that Castiel is a problem, well… he can look after himself. Always has been able to do that. No matter how many rumours about what happened to Crowley’s rivals are flying around.

Anna thinks it’s a good idea. “At least it’ll get you out of the house”.

He frowns. “But I leave the house on a regular basis –“

“Alright, but before Dean, tell me of one instance when you left it and you weren’t going to work or getting groceries.”

He is silent.

She pats his shoulder. “There, there. Dean seems to like what you have to offer, and really, that’s the most important thing.” She grins. “And it was fun how Crowley was seizing you up, as if he had to make sure you were worthy of knowing his – whatever Dean is.”

“I don’t think –“

“Oh well, like I said, the most important thing is that Dean likes you. And you’ve spent enough time with him now, you must know what he enjoys, too.”

Hence Castiel’s foray into seasonal baking. Dean has a sweet tooth that he never bothers to even try and hide; in fact it seems that Charlie regularly brings him pie when she wants to “bribe” him to do something. Not that Castiel doubts she could get the same result by simply by asking Dean.

So he ends up standing in his kitchen near the end of one of his free afternoons – they have an assignment tonight, so he sadly won’t be able to spend time with Dean, but he can leave the cookies in front of his door – trying to bake. Contrary to popular belief, he does know how to feed himself and isn’t even _that_ bad of a cook, at least if you ask Castiel; after all, what he produces is usually edible and rather tasty. Even if he has never really cooked for anyone who could have told him whether he was right or not.

Still, the cookies are a success, at least by his standards. The problem is the decoration. Decorating cookies isn’t something he has done before, and the small Christmas trees look more like they have already been ravaged by a group of children than early on Christmas morning, but surely it is the thought that counts.

Just before he has to leave for work, he rings Dean’s bell.

He opens the door, blinks and grins. “Wow! A new suit and cookies? I’m a lucky guy.”

Right; he forgot; the starlet they’ll be following around during the premiere of her latest movie insisted on them being equipped with new tuxes. He didn’t really think about it when he put it on, but it seems Dean really likes what he sees. At least if his smile is anything to go by. “I thought you’d like something to… snack on while you were grading papers.”

“Cas, you are amazing.”

And then Dean does something that shocks him, especially considering…

Well.

He reaches out and takes the plate before placing a gentle kiss on Cas’ lips. “Thank you. See you tomorrow!”

And he closes the door.

Cas didn’t even know they were supposed to meet up tomorrow.

But, he decides as he drives to work, his lips tingling, he can live with that surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh dear, something’s happened.“

He should have known Anna would guess immediately.

“I don’t know what you mean” he answers anyway, smiling slightly. He never thought he’d ever be in the mood to act playful, but he can still feel Dean’s kiss on his lips, and this makes bantering much easier than normal.

“Alright, who are you, and what have you done with Castiel? Is this some form of secret military thing? Was he actually special branch and now he had to fake his death and get out of the country?”

“Have you been reading spy thrillers again?”

“You know I never get tired of John Le Caré. So spill.”

“I have been reliably informed that gentlemen are not supposed to kiss and tell.”

“So there was a kiss! Seems like a certain senator is going to get into trouble…”

“Anna” he admonishes her gently. While he couldn’t be happier about Dean’s reaction to the cookies, he would rather not have his love life discussed in the office.

“Alright, alright, sorry. But I do like it when your cheeks go pink” she teases him. “And you just seem lighter, these days. In every respect. Didn’t think I’d ever see you smile that much.”

“Do you think it’s maybe too much?” he asks, concerned that him smiling might ruin the image their company is trying to project.

“Oh stop it, Castiel, I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a million times, most clients like it better when you smile. And don’t forget that she even asked for new suits and taxes for all of us!”

Well, he doesn’t think the gown Anna is wearing can be called a suit, but still –

“Don’t give me that look, I have my gun well-hidden but within reach.”

He doesn’t quite want to know where. But he trusts Anna that all will be fine.

* * *

All is _not_ fine. Protecting starlets Cas is used to, and he even has taken care of stalkers a few times; most people in the spotlight eventually acquire one; but he didn’t think that this one was desperate enough to attack the red carpet, brandishing a firearm.

Thankfully he and Anna can intervene just in time.

Not so thankfully, the gun goes off.

* * *

Dean is busy grading and munching on the cookies Cas made him, humming Christmas carols as he does so. This is not his favourite part of the job, but by God, if Cas keeps showing up with snacks, it could very well become one.

And he looked happy when Dean kissed him. Well, for the split second he allowed himself to check out his expression before closing the door in his face.

He sighs. He’s really a coward, when it comes to things like this. But then, if Cas weren’t so… stoic… Dean would have taken a chance one, maybe two weeks ago.

Yet… non-stoic Cas wouldn’t be Cas, and then Dean wouldn’t be as into him as he is, so –

His phone rings and he frowns when he doesn’t recognize the number. Maybe one of his students managed to tack it down again? Well; he’s used to their panicked calls, really, or their frantic emails, so –

“Professor Dean –“

“Dean, I don’t know if you remember me – it’s Anna”.

He immediately t6enses when he hears her voice. There’s something in her tone… “What happened?”

“Castiel is fine, but he got grazed by a bullet, on his arm that is, and he’s in hospital now, and I probably shouldn’t have, but I got your number from his phone, I’m sorry but I was worried you’d worry and –“

Cas and she must be really good friends, he thinks dimly, considering she’s so worried.

He swallows. He’s never met someone who was shot before – in America, that is; he’s met plenty of soldiers and ex-soldiers like Cas. “Which hospital?”

He shouldn’t really ask. And he shouldn’t be getting up to drive there since he’s not Cas’ boyfriend or partner or… anything, really; he’s his neighbour and friend and that’s it.

But…

She tells him and he thanks her before hanging up. He’s halfway into his coat when he remembers the time Sammy got in car accident and Dean himself almost did the same in his haste to get there.

Sammy would chew him out if he heard he’d driven there.

Alright then.

He takes a deep breath and makes a call. “Your Highness, I need a favour.”

“Asketh and you shalleth receive, darling.”

He smiles. He wouldn’t trade Crowley for the world.

* * *

They have him dosed up on pain killers, even though he told them he didn’t need that many. This is hardly worse than the bullet he got in his leg in Afghanistan.

Also, why is Anna fidgeting like that?

“Anna, is –“

She looks at him, her expression morphing into a guilty one. The door opens and Dean rushes in. “Cas! Are you alright?”


	12. Chapter 12

“Yes“ he answers, his head still a little fuzzy, “I am perfectly fine, Dan.”

He didn’t mean to pronounce his name like that.

Dean laughs. “I can tell. You are clearly in possession of all your wits.”

“Exactly!” he says, laughing too, although he doesn’t quite understand what’s so funny. It just seems like the right thing to do.

“So this is what it takes to make you feel jolly? Good to know” Dean says, moving towards him.

“Sir –“ the doctor begins, but Anna draws him to the side. Cas isn’t that interested in what she tells him – probably a lie about Dean being related to him in some kind – because from up close, he sees even more shades of green in Dean’s eyes than he has ever before, and he didn’t think that was possible.

“Anna called me” Dean admits quietly. “Sorry if that overstepped –“

“No. I always want to see you.” He’s feeling much bolder than he usually does around Dean.

He chuckles again. “I always want to see you, too.”

“Then we should get married” he decides because it seems the logical thing to do.

“Woah there Romeo, let’s learn to walk before we try to run, okay?”

He pouts because to him, his logic seems infallible.

“You know what, how about you get some rest, and I’ll come back tomorrow, and you can ask again, alright?”

“That wasn’t a no” he figures out, grinning. “We can get married at Christmas. You love Christmas.”

“Oh my God” Anna whispers from behind them. “this is priceless.”

Dean seems to struggle to keep a grin off his face. “Well Cas, I better let you –“

“Don’t I get a kiss? You kissed me before. Today. I think. It was today. I’m pretty sure.”

“Yes, Cas, that was today.” And Dean presses another kiss against his lip.

He frowns. “That was short.”

“You know what, when we’re properly engaged you can have all the long kisses you want” Dean promises him and leaves.

He looks after him, tells Anna “We’re getting married” and passes out.

* * *

Crowley calls as soon as he sets foot outside of the hospital. Trust his ex-.boyfriend to make his driver tell him all about Dean’s movements. “Hey.”

“Squirrel. How is lover boy?”

“Fine, if feeling a little wonky. He proposed to me.”

“Ah, he doesn’t make my mistakes.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Our marriage would have lasted three days and then we would have murdered one another.”

“Ah, but what three days it would have been.”

Dean smiles. “Couldn’t agree more.”

“So everything’s fine?”

“Yeah” he answers, settling into the limousine and nodding at the driver to let him know he’s not angry. It’s hardly his fault that Crowley is a control freak. “Everything’s fine.”

“Good. I don’t have to order any hits, then.”

Sam doesn’t believe it when Dean tells him, but Crowley is actually very protective of those he’s close to. “Not quite yet, I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

“You do that. And invite me to the wedding. Laterz.”

He hangs up and Dean shakes his head. That’s Crowley for you.

* * *

When Castiel wakes up the next morning, he feels almost completely restored. He has a vague recollection of a dream where Dean came to visit him and kissed him again – it was nice – and that Anna stayed with him, but apart from that…

He wonders if he should call Dean. But it would feel a little too much like begging, and he has a lecture today…

The door opens and Dean strolls in, wearing one of his ugliest Christmas sweaters and smiling. “Hey.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean looks at him, apparently waiting for something, then shakes his head, still smiling. “Figured you wouldn’t remember.”

“Remember what?”

“Anna called me and I came to check on you last night – let’s just say you made me an offer of marriage.”

Oh God. How could this have happened? How could Anna let this happen?

“Don’t worry I told you we’d have to wait until you were sober again and we’d been dating for a while. Although my ex would properly have prepared everything by noon if you asked.”

Cas blinks. That’s – not as disastrous a reaction as he feared. Wait – “Ex?”

“Crowley. You met him. On and off, for a few years. We’re besties now. Anyway, that’s a little off topic. I mean, we’re discussing _us_ right now, aren’t we?”

Actually it sounds as if… “Dean…”

“So I was thinking we should go on a date” he says casually. “I mean, once you get out of here, you are bound to get some time off, and –“

“Yes” he breathes, “Yes.” He is taken aback by his own response, but not unhappy, and Dean seems to feel the same.

“Great, that’s settled then.”

They grin at one another and then a memory makes itself known. “Dean? Can I have a longer kiss now?”

“Thought you didn’t remember anything.”

“I do recall bits and pieces.”

Dean smiles. “Well, in that case…”

He leans in and they kiss.

Cas couldn’t care less that he’s been shot.


	13. Chapter 13

It’s nice to have it all out in the open, Castiel supposes.

For one thing, it is rather comforting to know that he hasn’t been lusting after a man who’s in a relationship. Although it is rather difficult to imagine Crowley and Dean calling it off and still remaining friends afterwards. The senator has never seemed a very… people person to him. But then, if his experience is anything to go by, Dean seems to like that.

Supposes because he has little experience in the matter. So he and Dean are going on a date. And what then? Technically, he is more than aware of what usually follows such activities, but –

 _Stop it,_ he tells himself. _Anna is right – he already likes you; he asked you out, and he kissed you! That has to count for something._

Although he’ll probably always be mortified when he remembers that he proposed to his neighbour high on pain killers. At least Dean didn’t seem to mind. And his colleague isn’t inclined to gossip, so at least he won’t have to deal with hearing the story repeated back to him at work.

Anna visits him that afternoon, just as he’s beginning to feel incredibly bored. People tend to think that military service or his job as a bodyguard are boring between the exciting bits, but that’s not true. There is always enough to do, and always enough people to watch. In his room, there’s nothing except for terribly day time TV – well, and the memory of Dean’s visit. He will admit he’s been thinking about it a lot. Maybe too much.

“You look good, Castiel! I suppose a certain handsome professor came to visit?”

He knows his blush gives him away.

She starts to hum. He raises an eyebrow. “ _When I kissed the teacher_ , really? That hardly seems like adult behaviour, Anna.”

“Well I didn’t get kissed by any hot teachers latterly, so I have to live vicariously through you!”

She stays for a while, promising Castiel again and again that all is well at work and that their boss is very satisfied with what they did. “And now he can advertise one of his employs was ready to get hurt to protect our client. That always looks good.”

He can’t say he agrees with that, but then, their boss probably knows more about marketing than he does.

Right after Anna has left, he hears her exclaim in the hallway; she doesn’t sound alarmed though, so he doesn’t pay attention until Dean comes in not a minute later, his cheeks a fetching pink. “Man, Anna is having a little too much fun with what happened. Did you know she is going to bey our best woman?”

“No, but I probably would have picked her anyway” he deadpans.

It’s true. He does like Balthazar, but there is no way his promiscuous freidn would get through a best man speech without making a few lewd comments, especially with how attractive Dean is.

He realizes he is planning their wedding when they haven’t even gone on a date yet and decides it must be the pain killers affecting him still. After all, he’s normally much more careful.

Although, if there is someone for whom he’d be ready to rush it would be…“Any chance your brother and his wife can make haste so we have an adorable flower girl or boy?”

“Cas!”

He laughs as Dean sits down on the chair next to his bed. “Anyway man, how are you? And be honest. Nothing of this “I am a big strong soldier and I don’t feel pain” crap.”

“I can assure you, I have always felt pain, especially when getting shot.”

“You were injured in –“ Dean breaks off.

“In Afghanistan” he says simply. He always knew there was a risk, and when it happened it was almost a relief. And he got lucky. Others didn’t get to go home again.

“So…” Dean swallows. “You are alright?”

“Yes, Dean.” Feeling emboldened, he takes his hand. “It’s just a graze. I am getting out today. And…” he smiles. “I am really looking forward to our date.”

Dean beams. “Me too.”

Somehow, he’s managed to keep him interested. Cas has no idea how. And he certainly can’t imagine how Dean Winchester is still single – countless people must have shown interest in him over the years. And yet he didn’t end up with any of them. Instead he ended up here, in Cas’ hospital room because he’s worried about his sort-of boyfriend – so worried that he had to be driven here yesterday because he wouldn’t trust himself to get behind the wheel.

And because a certain brave attitude seems to work, Castiel decides to be even bolder.

He reaches forward and cradles Dean’s check with his right hand before kissing him.

Dean doesn’t reject him.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel is released later that day; Dean has promised to pick him up even though he told him it wasn’t necessary.

Still, when he steps out of the hospital, Dean’s standing next to one of the most beautiful cars he has ever seen., He should know – he’s watched it often enough from his living room window. “It’s beautiful.”

He grins. “Yep, that’s my Baby”. He pats the hood. “She’s a girl, by the way.”

“Why?”

“Because something so beautiful can only be female.”

Cas suspects this line probably served him well on more than one date. But all thoughts of jealousy are banished from his mind when Dean leans in and kisses him. “You look good. Have to admit I am a bit disappointed; I was hoping you’d propose again:”

“They did give me pain killers, but they were more careful with the amount.”

Dean chuckles. “At least I know what to do when the time comes.”

Cas doesn’t know what to say to that.

“By the way, Crowley offered to have you picked up in one of his limousines, but I thought you’d like to drive in Baby.”

“Yes, I – he has more than one!?”

“That’s Crowley for you. Never does things by half” Dean shrugs. “And he was kind enough to have me driven over yesterday too, since I was in no state to drive.”

That confuses Castiel for a second, until he realizes he must be important enough to Dean that he was seriously worried, too worried to get behind the wheel.

He can hardly believe it. He cannot remember being that important to anyone in his life.

“Anyway, so how much sick leave do you have?”

“A week.”

Dean hums. “That’s what happens when it’s only a graze, I expect.”

“Better than almost losing my leg” he says simply and Dean swallows.

“Shit, Cas, I didn’t mean –“

“I know” he says, and then he decides to be bolt again and kiss Dean in public.

When they pull back, Dean is smiling. “Come on. I’m going to make you burgers.”

“They make me very happy.”

“I know. That’s why.”

Somehow, Castiel found himself a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend, but an attractive, considerate, wonderful boyfriend, and it is going to take some time to get used to.

* * *

Hanging out with Dean when they are more than friends is almost the same as when they were just that, and yet it feels different. And not just because Dean stops preparing food now and then to give Cas another kiss or one of his blinding smiles.

Castiel admits to himself that he’s a little out of his depth. He’s never really been in a serious relationship before – he knows how it’s supposed to work, of course, and on his various deployments, he often enough was the ear for any disgruntled husband or wife, since there was little to do during the long hours of sleepless nights but to talk of home; but other than that –

Yet Dean doesn’t seem to mind that now and then he doesn’t finish a sentence and has to look away, blushing. Just like he never minded from the first that Cas can be awkward and anti-social.

No, he stayed despite all of that. Or perhaps the more accurate description would be that he kept coming over until Cas was hopelessly falling for him.

In fact, watching him making dinner, he wonders if he’ll ever stop falling for him. Surely there has to be an end to it, when one has reached the outmost possible depth of one’s feeling?

Dean’s phone rings and he winces. “Oh God. I forgot to phone Sammy. Knowing him, he’ll probably be frantic. Could you keep an eye on those for a second?”

“Of course” he replies.

* * *

Sam Winchester, if you were to ask him, would tell you that he is decidedly not frantic. So Dean didn’t call yesterday even though he usually does so at least every other day. Big deal.

Only that it is a big deal because it’s Dean and part of him Is still convinced Sam is going to keel over and die if he doesn’t check up on him.

Siro him not calling is…

He did give him time until today. That’s certainly not an overreaction, right?

Maybe it has to do with that neighbour of his. That Dean has a crush is pretty obvious – Charlie has all but declared so – and small wonder, if the guy looks like she described. Couldn’t be more Dean’s type if he tried.

Then again, Crowley was pretty far from that, and they were still together quite a while if you count it all together.

The phone is still ringing.

He’s about to very calmly hang up and try again when Dean picks up. “Hey Sammy. Sorry I didn’t call, my boyfriend got shot.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dean has to explain himself better after that, of course. He knew he would have to.

Problem is, he just couldn’t resist. Sammy freaking out will never not be funny.

“Yes, for the thousandth time, it’s only a graze.”

“And you didn’t drive to the hospital? Promise?”

“Relax. I know how I can get when I’m worried. I called Crowley; he sent a car.”

A slight pause as always when Sam is reminded that Dean and Crowley are, in fact, still very much part of each other’s life despite him being a busy senator and all. “I see.”

“Yeah, wasn’t that nice of him?” But all of that’s old news. He has long since resigned himself to the fact that his bestie and his brother won’t ever get on. Pity, but there’s nothing he can do about it.

He and Cas are probably going to get along great, though. “Cas is already doing much better” he continues.

“And when” Sam says carefully, “Did the whole boyfriend thing come into play?”

Ah. Now _that_ is complicated.

Thing is, Dean is rather sure that they are really boyfriends now, but rather sure isn’t certain, and they certainly haven’t talked about it in depth. They haven’t even gone on that date yet.

But he’d really like them to be boyfriends.

Will Cas think it’s too soon? After all he acted a bit embarrassed after that marriage proposal (endearing as it was, he can’t allow himself to dwell on it for too long or he’ll get silly ideas).

They have shared quite a few kisses now though, and Cas certainly didn’t object. So yes.

Boyfriends it is. “That kind of happened when he proposed to me in the hospital.”

“He proposed even though you weren’t dating?”

“Pain killers.” Sam should know; He broke his hand a couple of years back and him trying to argue the pros and cons of the different Star Trek captains was a thing to behold. Dean has a video saved on his phone, for rainy days.

“Ah. But he was of clear mind when you –“

“Sammy, what do you take me for!?”

An embarrassed pause. “Sorry Dean, force of habit.”

Those lawyers and their habits. “I know, I shouldn’t have overreacted.”

“And I shouldn’t have said that. But still – so everything’s fine?”

“Yeah” he says, smiling as he thinks of Cas. “Couldn’t be better.”

* * *

Sam, after he hangs up, wonders if Dean knows just how far gone he is already.

That’s not a crush anymore.

His brother is falling in love.

“What is it?” Sarah asks when she finds him looking at his phone. “I heard you talking, so it can’t be that Dean hasn’t been in contact.”

“He’s falling for that guy, Sarah. His neighbour.”

“Well about time, I’d say. Dean deserves it more than anyone.”

“I agree, it’s just…” he tells her the whole story. “It almost sounds like one of your cheesy rom coms…”

“I will have you know that your brother likes them quite as much as I do…”

“That’s not my point, it’s just… when something is too good to be true, it normally is, and Dean has a tendency to get swept away, and –“

He’s surprised and dismayed when Sarah’s wedding ring lands on the table in front of him. “What –“

“You were the one who just said that you don’t trust things that are too good to be true. Plus your brother is a professor. He knows people, and he knows himself. Stop worrying so much:”

That’s why he’s glad that he married her.

She always knows when to take him down a notch.

He still can’t wait to meet him, however. Anyone who can get Dean to sound so excited and happy is worth knowing.

* * *

“I told Sammy about us” Deans says during dinner.

Cas looks at him. Is this supposed to be some sort of milestone? They have not even gone on a date, and as far as he knew, Dean tells Sam everything anyway…

“That we are dating, I mean.”

Oh. Dean actually said they are dating.

Cas can’t help it; he beams.

“Did the Vicodin kick in, or are you actually –“

He pulls him into a kiss. “Yes” he whispers. “I’m very glad.”

* * *

Some time later, Dean reluctantly disentangles himself from Cas. “Sorry, but if we don’t stop this, we’ll be here all week.”

Cas actually pouts. Pouts.

“Alright, now I know you’re still on pain killers.”

“Not pain killers” he mumbles, drawing Dean closer again, and he chuckles. “Alright, fine” he relents.

Nothing wrong with a bit more cuddling.

* * *

A bit later, Dean announces, “I know exactly what our first date is going to be.”

“Oh?” Cas asks. He sounds intrigues. “And you wouldn’t happen to tell me, would you?”

Dean kisses him again. “Being surprised is half the fun.”


	16. Chapter 16

Cas makes good progress over the next few days. Dean won’t deny that he’s relieved, then again, he’s probably been a bit too worried. The guy survived a war, for Christ’s sake, he’s not going to keel over and die from a graze. Still – it’s nice to see him smile again and cut down on the pain killers after arguing with his doctor about it.

They see a lot of one another when Deans not working. It’s just easier to simply cook for two, since Cas is supposed to be resting his arm, and why shouldn’t Dean help him, especially since they are… whatever thy happen to be now?

“Face it, darling” Crowley tells him five days after Cas came out of the hospital, “You’re whipped.” He’s held a lecture on politics as a guest speaker, a fact that Dean’s going to use to annoy the dean as often as he can, since he was the one who asked Crowley in the first place. They’re having lunch in the cafeteria, with several awed students and jealous professors looking on. Dean doesn’t care – never has. He and Crowley met before he was elected, and even when he was, Dean never treated him differently. He suspects it’s one of the reasons they’re still BFFs.

“Am not.”

“How very adult of you, Professor Winchester.”

Deans ticks out his tongue. “Exactly. I am already a professor, don’t have to worry I can’t become one if I act childish.”

Crowley shakes his head, but there’s the half-smile Dean knows so well on his lips. “Still – can’t say I’m too annoyed at this development. You look.. lighter, somehow.”

It’s Crowley’s way of saying he approves, but that he’s still ready to have Cas’ body parts distributed throughout the state if anything goes awry. Sammy would have a fit, but Dean appreciates it.

It doesn’t really makes sense. That’s alright, though. It works for them.

Crowley lets the subject drop, and Deans thankful. He’s not quite ready to contemplate how whipped he is, despite everything.

* * *

It’s been a while – In fact he can’t say for certain that if has ever been like this, that’s been so well taken care of before. Dean prepares his meals and won’t take no for an answer and he’s the one who keeps reminding him to put his arm in a sling in the morning for a few minutes, as the doctor ordered; Cas simply tends to forget because back in the combat zone, he didn’t have time to tend toe very little wound.

Anna comes to visit him that afternoon. “You look better than me.”

Considering they covered another fundraiser last night and they tend to go on for quite a while, that’s hardly a surprise, and Cas compliments her on her appearance.

She snorts. “I can tell Dean has a good influence on you. That’s the first time since we met that you’ve even realized what I look like.”

He does his best to look contrite, but since these days his face seem to be set in a permanent smile he’s sure it doesn’t really work.

“Well look at that. All it took was a hot guy.”

Dean is much more than just a hot guy, as Cas has learned. So much more. He’s smart and friendly and kind and perhaps a bit too enthusiastic about Christmas, although Charlie, who came over for dinner yesterday and was as bubbly and talkative as Cas knows her to be, seems to think that’s not possible. Yes, Dean Winchester is so much more than just hot and Cas is falling for the whole package.

“And how are you?” Anna demands. “And by that, I mean your bodily health. And be honest. I’ll be able to tell if you’re lying to me.”

Ghee assures her he is doing well – then he asks why she wants to know, considering she told him how good he looks.

She replies “Wanted to know if you were high on painkiller or something else” and Cas, remembering his talk with Dean a few days ago, knows once again that the chance that he isn’t blushing isn’t good.

* * *

Dean has given him a key to his place, arguing that it’s easier for him tow ait there in the evenings. Castiel is starting to wonder if they’re doing this all backwards – shouldn’t you only trade keys once you’ve dated for a while? Plus, he hasn’t given Dean his key yet.

He likes waiting there, though. Dean’s place feels so much… warmer and more lived-in than his own, and not even the abundance of Christmas decorations annoys him in the least.

After all, he’s waiting for the most beautiful man he’s ever set eyes on.

And so he sits down on the couch once again, waiting for the tell-tale sound of the Impala’s engine to come roaring down the street.

When he hears it, he gets up and smiles.

He seems to be doing that a lot, these days.


	17. Chapter 17

Seeing Cas wait for him always makes his heart beat wildly in his chest, and really, it is ridiculous – they just met a few weeks ago.

But then again, they are semi-dating now, so maybe that’s normal. Maybe that’s how it’s supposed to go. Maybe that’s how Sam felt when he met Sarah. Dean has to ask him.

Or not. He’d never hear the end of it.

“Hey”.

“Hello, Dean. Did you have a good day?”

He grins. “Yeah. Crowley have them a real run for their money.” When Cas frowns – trying not to look jealous, and really, he shouldn’t be so adorable, not when he saw a freaking war zone and lived to tell the tale – he adds “You’ll like him.” It’s an idle hope. He doesn’t think many people who’ve met Crowley have ever come to like the guy. Except for Charlie, but she likes everyone. Still… would be nice if Cas and Crowley could get along. Make them a triumvirate to be feared.

“I am sure I will once I get to know him properly” Cas says carefully and Dean can’t help but snort.

“Dean?” He tilts his head to the side.

“Sorry, Cas, it’s just… you’re both rather reserved. Can’t really imagine you getting along at once.”

“You think I’m reserved?”

Sometimes Dean forgets that Cas# people skills are rusty, as he calls it himself, because they get along so well. “Maybe that’s the wrong word. You just keep things a little close to the chest, is all.” He steps up to Cas when he sees him looking grave. “Hey, don’t look like that. I like you just the way you are.”

And he kisses him lightly, Crowley’s words from today floating back to the top of his mind. There Is no way he is gonna tell Cas about that yet. Nope. But maybe, eventually, if it all works out…

* * *

That’s just the thing with Dean – he’s honest. Anybody else would probably have lied and told him that he doesn’t consider him reserved in any way, shape or form instead of explaining what he meant.

So Cas believes him when he says he likes it.

And he decides that he rather likes that Dean likes it.

He smiles and tells him about his day. Granted, even his books and movies (his collection is rapidly expanding now that Dean is always there to recommend something else to watch) are slowly starting to bore him.

“That’s because you’re used to action. Put me in a room with about a hundred books, and I’ll be busy for days” Dean says.

“There isn’t much action to be had at my job.”

Dean pointedly stares at his arm and Cas sighs. “I mean normally.”

“Normally in this case works just fine for me. Also, when are your clients going to take stalkers seriously?”

“I guess you can get used to anything if it just happens long enough.”

That was certainly what happened to him and his empty evenings that he still doesn’t consider to have been lonely because he normally enjoys his own company – still does. It’s just that the prospect of spending time with Dean is so much more enchanting.

As if he guesses his thoughts, Dean grins and kisses him. “Anyway, want to help me make dinner so you feel like you’ve accomplished something?”

Somehow, Cas understand that this is some sort of milestone. Dean is rather particular about his kitchen – everything is clean and orderly, and he likes to have his pots and pans and spatulas and everything else at the places he allocates to them.

So him asking Cas to help not only implies that he considers him well enough for it, but also that he now trusts him with not doing anything to make him uncomfortable. Then again, maybe he’s reading too much into it.

Dean liked his cookies, after all.

* * *

“You know” Dean says casually after they’ve sat down to eat – “We should start getting ready for Christmas. I give a party every year on Christmas Eve, you know.”

“Who is invited?”

“Well” Dean drawls, “There’s this guy I like a lot. I only met him recently, but I thought I’d give it a shot and ask him, you know –“

Even with everything that’s happened, he still needs a second to realize that Dean means him.

Dean laughs when he sees his face and leans forward for another kiss. “Then there’s Sammy and Sarah, of course, Charlie, Crowley, Benny and Andrea, Bela if she can make it –“

“Wouldn’t the GA have more time on her hands than a senator?”

“Oh boy, you really must meet Crowley one of these days. No one tells him what to do with his time. But yeah, that’s about it – keeping it small and intimate, you know.”

And if Castiel Novak, veteran and body guard, blushes fiercely at the word “intimate”, only the two of them will ever know. 


	18. Chapter 18

Cas doesn’t think many people can say that their first date took place on a Christmas tree farm, but here they are.

He finally got the all clear from his doctor to use his arm as he sees fit again. Dean doesn’t seem to think that he should “overdo” it, which is rather adorable all things considered. After all, Cas should be the one who knows just how much he can strain his own body.

Still, here they are, all bundled up, the cold reddening Dean’s cheeks. He’s flipping around the trees like a small boy excited for the big day, talking about what exact requirements a perfect Christmas tree ought to have, and Cas watches him with a smile on his face until he recalls that he doesn’t even know when he last put up a tree.

He shakes his head at himself. The past doesn’t matter. He has learned that lesson again and again.

“Ah, he reminds me of my Desmond.” Cas turns to find the Christmas tree seller, an elderly lady who must already be well into her Seventies, smiling at Dean’s antics. “Never could get enough of the holidays, either. Always told him he was as bad as the kids.”

Based on the use of past tense, she seems to have lost her husband; and Cas is trying to formulate a question when she says, “Two years now.”

“I am sorry.”

“We had thirty-five wonderful ones before that. It’s what I always try to remember.” She chuckles when they hear Dean exclaim from three rows away. “With that ball of energy, you might make it to your golden anniversary.”

“We aren’t – it’s not – we are not –“ he stammers, and she pats his shoulder.

“All in good time, dearie. There’s something about you two, it’s rather clear to see, if you don’t mind me saying.”

He swallows as he follows her to where Dean is standing. bouncing up and down.

As he turns his excited face to Cas, all he can think of is that, whether he will have three months, three years or three decades with Dean, every minute will have been worth it.

* * *

“Alright, careful now –“

“Dean it was a graze _”

“Who is talking about your arum? I don’t want the tree to get damaged…”

Of course he doesn’t. Still, if that is the case, Cas can’t help but think there were some more more practical ways to get it home than tying it to the roof of the Impala –

The thought gives him pause. Not the one about the roof, or the Impala.

Home.

He never really thought of his house as _home_ – he never really thought of anywhere as his home – but somehow, Dean’s house seems like it warrants that description. It’s insane, of course – they only met a little over a month ago! And yet here he is, helping him in his struggle to get the tree into the living room, like any couple would…

He suddenly has a vision of doing the same in several years to come, only there are rings on their fingers and they have to be careful not to tread on the kids as they do so, and does his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

“Told you we’d get it in without any problems” Dean pants when the tree is finally standing upright, and Cas decides not to comment.

“Alright, mister, I can tell what you’re thinking. Stop it.”

“I have a right to think what I want” he argues.

“Oh yes? Then I’ll have to find a way to make you think of something else.”

And then Cas is being kissed within an inch of his life, and a second or so later, his trench coat is gone, and so’s Dean’s jacket, although he can’t be one hundred percent sure how that happened, and then they are on the sofa, and he turns them around so he can have better access to Dean’s neck, and Dean’s hands are slowly travelling to –

“Dean, I thought I’d drop by and – oh my God.”

They break apart – Cas belatedly realizing that, just like their jacket and coat, their shirts seem to have gone missing during their make out session too – to see Sam Winchester.

Oh God. This is not how he wanted to see him as Dean’s… sort of boyfriend for the first time.

“I’ll just – I’ll wait in the kitchen. Yes, that’s it. I’ll make coffee” Sam decides and all but vanishes.

Dean shakes his head. “He’s walked in on far worse things, really.”

Cas feels a strange surge of jealousy about those people Dean was with before they even met.

“Well, better get dressed and face the music.” Dean gives him a small smile. “Sorry. I got carried away.”

“Don’t. I enjoyed it.”

Dean’s eyes soften and they lean in to kiss again when Sam calls from the kitchen, “I can hear you – and I know exactly what you are doing.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Gotta say Dean, you move fast” Sam says lightly when they join him in the kitchen fully clothed. “I know you don’t like to waste time, but still…”

There’s nothing judgmental in his tone – on the contrary, he sounds bemused and yes, even a bit happy for them; but Cas still blushes.

“Whatever, bitch, this is Cas, my boyfriend.”

“I got that much, jerk.” He turns around. “Milk and sugar?”

He nods. “Pleased to meet you.”

“I bet Dean has already told you all the most embarrassing stories of our childhood?”

“Do you mean the one where you broke your arm because your superhero outfit made you believe you could fly?”

Sam sighs. “Of course.”

“That was actually one of the first.” It made Cas once more realize that he and his siblings had never been so close, not even as children.

“Of course” Sam repeats. “Well, I have a few stories of my own, and you’ll meet Sarah at the party.. you’re coming, right?”

“Yep” Dean says brightly. “He helped me with the tree.”

“You went to a Christmas tree farm with Dean and lived to tell the tale?”

Now he sounds downright impressed.

“It was fun” he informs him.

Sam slowly looks him up and down, as if appraising him, and he understand that he’s trying to see if he’s worthy of his brother.

It’s a question that’s plagued him as well. He still has no idea why Dean would be interested in him.

“Cut it out, Sammy, Cas is a good guy.”

“Just making sure” he replies, turning to his brother, his eyes softening. “I’m glad to see you happy, though.”

Now it’s Dean’s turn not to know where to look, and Cas yearns to touch him but isn’t sure that would be the right thing to do considering what Sam just walked in on.

“For the record” Dean finally says, “Crowley already did his posturing thing, you know, when he tries to break someone’s hand and spirits at the same time?”

“He wasn’t trying to break my hand.”

“Steal it, more like” Sam mumbles to himself and Dean rolls his eyes.

It seems senator Crowley is a rather difficult subject for them. Well, Dean likes him, they are still friend even though they broke up, and apparently he didn’t say anything against Castiel, so there is that.

They drink their coffee and chat amicably. Sam has actually done quite a nit of pro bono work for veterans who had fallen on hard times, but when Cas tries to thank him on behalf of his former comrades, he waves it away. “It was actually Dean who told me about the problem, years ago.”

“Had a student whose dad had been wounded in combat and never walked again” Dean shrugs. “She barely scraped by. I thought it would be a good idea to do something for people who’ve done so much for us.”

His heart goes out to him. Every time he thinks Dean Winchester can’t possibly become more perfect in his eyes, he is proven wrong.

Sam clears his throat. “Well, I should probably go – I just wanted to see if you needed help with the tree anyway…”

“Liar” Dean says with a smirk. “You wanted to check up on me and Cas.”

“It’s possible that there was more than one consideration involved” he admits, getting up to hug Dean. “Looking forward to your party.”

“Sam here, bro. And I don’t care what happens – if your boss thinks you have to sue the government or whatever – you’re gonna be there, you hear me?”

“That happened one time, years ago.”

“And I never recovered” Dean says, laying a hand over his heart.

“Yeah, yeah, now behave and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“How can you be so cruel?”

Sam laughs and leaves with a wave at Cas.

“Well, like I said” Dean shrugs. “He’s seen much worse. I went through a bit of a wild phase in college, and that one time he came to see me and there were two other people in the room… You know how it is.”

Cas doesn’t because he never had a wild phase, but it’s nice to hear of Dean’s earlier life, even if he still wonders what a man who could get two others to join him in bed is doing here with him.

Dean smiles and takes his hand. “Want to go look at the tree again?”

“You want to continue where we left off” Cas says.

“Ah, knew you were clever. Always a sucker for the intelligent ones.” Dean kisses him. “I’m not saying that’s all we’re gonna do – still have to decide how to decorate the tree, but still…”

And he leads him back to the living room, Cas’ heart beating more wildly in his chest than it ever did in combat.


	20. Chapter 20

“I am sure that star is crooked –“

“It’s not.”

“How do you know?”

“Because it isn’t, Dean.”

Decorating the tree a few days before Christmas was apparently something like a tradition for Dean ever since he had moved into his first apartment, apparently, and Cas didn’t really know how to object when he told him, so here they are.

Only that the star does not look crooked. He’s pretty sure of that.

“But what if –“

“Dean, I think we should sit down and have some hot chocolate.”

By now, he knows him well enough – Dean’s sweet tooth usually carries the day. Apart from the fact that Cas loves it when he just lets lose and relaxes.

He gets down from the ladder and looks sheepish. “Sorry, I know I get a bit too… obsessive about these things.”

“You don’t” he says, even though he is aware most people would disagree. But he’s not had anyone to really, truly celebrate with for so long, and if Dean wants to spend the next few days going Christmas crazy, Cas isn’t going to deny him.

Especially since he will meet his assembled friends and family for the first time as his boyfriend on the party.

But even with his sub-par people skills, he can’t help but notice that Dean’s anxiety about the tree is due to some other cause. “Dean?” he asks gently when they sit in down in the kitchen. “Is everything alright?”

He throws him a glance. “There’s no hiding things from you, is there?”

“Oh yes” he deadpans. “As long as it entails human interaction, there is every chance things will remain hidden from me.”

Sometime she wonders how Dean has managed to draw him out in just a matter of weeks. God knows Bothe Anna and Balthazar have tried again and again, yet somehow he showed up on his door step and all his walls crumbled.

Dean sighs. “Sorry, it’s just – I – there’s this student, and – it’s winter break now, of course, but – I saw them on the street and – I’ve ben wondering for a while –“

“What about?” he asks.

“Their way of living. Ben’s a good kid, but you know, his clothes always seemed like just the shabby side of threadbare to me, and now and then he could have done with a shower –“

“You think he’s homeless?”

“Not quite” Dean concedes, “But almost. I know that feeling.”

Cas takes his hand. While he has spoken of Sam a lot, Dean rarely, if ever, mentions his parents, and Cas is starting to suspect why. “I am sure you can think of a way to help him.”

“Trouble is – like I said, I know what it feels like to be stubborn and not wanting any help from adults, and I’m not sure how to bring it up.“

“You’ll find a way.”

“How do you know?”

“Because” he says simply, “For some reason, you managed to find a way to me too.”

Dean laughs. “That wasn’t difficult. Just had to ring the door bell.”

“That wasn’t what I meant” he said softly.

He scoffs. “Come on Cas, you were hardly a hermit.”

“Yes I was. Ask Anna.”

Dean perks up. “Think she wants to come to the party?”

He shakes his head; trust Dean to immediately make this about someone else’s enjoyment. “I can ask her if you want.”

“And that Balthazar fellow too, if you’d like.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

“Because he, Charlie and Crowley would probably get along too well.”

Dean’s laugh is happy and carefree once more, and as he kisses him, Cas feels just as light.

* * *

The next day when he delivers what his boyfriend baked, both Anna and Balthazar accept the invitation. What follows is a question he, to his shame, has not considered yet.

“So what are you getting lover boy for Christmas, Cassie?”

It’s been so long that he’s had to shop for presents for anyone, it simply didn’t occur to him that Dean would expect a present. But of course he does. Why wouldn’t he? After all, they are dating now.

“Oh relax, you still have time” Balthazar says quickly and if he’s trying to comfort him, Cas must really have looked like he just saw a ghost. “It was just a question.”

“I am sure you will think of something” Anna comes to the rescue, “After all, you’ve known him for a while now.”

A little longer than a month. He keeps repeating it to himself because sometimes he doesn’t believe it. So much has happened, so much has changed.

After all, if Dean never rang his bell that day, he would be going straight home tonight instead of wandering around the shops and looking for a present.

Oh well.

Some sacrifices have to be made, and Dean is worth every single one.


	21. Chapter 21

Cas has never liked shopping. Apart from grocery shipping, that is – he simply accepts that as part of human life; but looking for anything else?

Especially when he has no idea what to get. Luckily Dean won’t wonder where he is – being neighbours might have many advantages, but there is the fact that they always know when the other is home. Tonight, though, he’s having dinner with Crowley, so he won’t be looking out the window for him.

But what to get a man who Cas may feel he already knows well, but who he still only met in November? Most people wouldn’t have started a relationship yet, he suspects – or would they? Maybe he is just as old-fashioned as Balthazar always claims he is, and this is actually normal. How would he know?

But his musings won’t help him find an adequate present for Dean. A book would be welcome, he doesn’t doubt it, but the trouble is Dean has so much of them already (in the few weak moments he has allowed himself to dwell on the future, he has wondered how they will ever manage to find enough room for their private libraries) that he’d probably buy one he already has.

Same thing when it comes to other things he knows Dean likes. Plus, as stupid as it may sound after only a month and a few days of officially dating, Cas would rather like his present to be personal.

And then he passes a ship and has an idea.

* * *

Dean rings his bell at ten pm; Cas told him beforehand that of course he’d like to see him when he returns.

He’s slightly tipsy – there’s a reason he left the Impala at home – but beaming and happy to kiss him hello. “Hey.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Crowley sends his regards.”

Cas is starting to suspect that Crowley just likes riling people up. It would certainly explain his career in politics. “Did you have a good time?”

Dean nods. “Gave him a few hints concerning our public education system. Doesn’t hurt to have a senator on your side.”

He’s not quite sure that Sam would agree with that statement, but then, he hasn’t seen him and Crowley together in one room yet.

Saturday is going to be quite interesting for more than one reason.

Although the most important reason he’ll be glad to be there is standing right in front of him.

He captures Dean’s lips in a kiss, and everything is forgotten.

* * *

He’s cleared to go back to work properly on Thursday instead of just going to visit his colleagues, although Dean declares it ridiculous. “You get shot and they don’t even give you until after Christmas?”

“There’s not much to do, and they’ll probably put me on desk duty for the next one or two weeks.”

“Good.”

“Dean –“

“It’s not that I think you can’t do it” he quickly explains, “It’s just that I’d rather not have you at the wrong end of a gun again.”

“I will try my best” he says dryly.

Dean chuckles. “Good. Because if you miss the party I might have to kill you.”

* * *

Anna and Balthazar are waiting for him when he returns to work, grinning brightly.

“Well well well” he drawls, “I have to say someone must have been taking very good care of you. You look better than you did before you got shot.”

“Dean has been very kind” he replies.

“My, my – that was almost cheeky! What’s this man be doing to you? And please, don’t spare us the details.”

“Balthazar” Anna says.

“As if you aren’t interested –“

“Wait” Cas interrupts him. “You don’t even know what Dean looks like.”

“I just assume that you wouldn’t throw yourself away, plus Anna told me he’s a –“

“You had him checked out, didn’t you” he says resignedly. He should have known.

“I just wanted to know, Cassie. For what it’s worth, he seems like a good man, but you know appearances can be –“

“Balthazar .”

“Alright, alright, no word against the boy toy.” He raises his hands. “I promise I was just making sure.”

It’s Balthazar’s way of telling him he cares for him, so Cas can’t be too angry.

When he explains to Dean that evening, he laughs. “Oh no, what could he possibly have found in my file? That time when I clashed with Professor Lewis at that conference? I was quite harsh back then.”

“I don’t think he’d mind that. It’s Balthazar.”

“Then you are right, he, Charlie and Crowley are going to get on like a house on fire.”

“That’s what I’m worried about”.

Rather, that they actually will set the house on fire, but that’s not the point.

“Ah well”. Dean kisses him and ruffles his hair. “Best if we get all the introductions out of the way now. Makes it easier in the future.”

For the next few minutes, they have trouble looking at one another.

They haven’t spoken of the future yet, but it seems rather possible they may have one.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean doesn’t think he’s been so happy in a while. Everything’s going fine at work, he has the party to look forward to, and of course there’s Cas.

“You know if you keep grinning like that your face will get stuck” Charlie informs him cheerfully, as always having stormed into his office without knocking. “Also, the library computers went down again and the dean almost had a heart attack.”

“Oh no” he deadpans. “I assume you fixed it?”

“There ain’t a single piece of technology in the world I can’t fix, Winchester” she says. “Now, spill. Things with lover boy still going well?”

He just smiles some more.

“Oh dear, you got it bad. Do you have an idea what to get him for Christmas yet?”

“Working on it.”

“Ah, keeping things close to your chest. I can respect that, but only in this case, handmaiden.” After a pause she adds, “By the way, do you think we could get Crowley to agree to another donation? The IT department could thoroughly need it.”

“Just because I used to date the guy doesn’t mean he does anything I ask him to.”

“Please, he’s putty in your hands. He even offered to off your current boyfriend!”

“I think that’s just Crowley. Guy would be glad to off anyone, when you think about it.”

She huffs. “How am I going to construct an OT3 –“

“Charlie don’t you dare write fanfiction about us.”

“Why not? You could give it as an assignment to your students. I am sure they’d enjoy it.” She wriggles her eyebrows and Dean sighs.

“Charlie – “

“Alright, alright, but what exactly are you getting him for Christmas? Won’t you even give me a hint?”

“Sorry, no, I want it to be a surprise.”

“What makes you think I can’t keep my mouth shut?”

He gives her a look.

“Alright” she concedes, “Guess I’ll have to wait.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Dean! Are you going to propose?”

“We haven’t even been dating a month yet?”

“And? Who cares! Whirlwind romance! Isn’t that what it’s all about?”

“No. On the contrary. Have you never read any of the books for my lecture on romance –“

“I have read them all, and you know that.” Charlie pouts. “It would have been fun to see Sam’s face when he learned you eloped, however.”

Dean can just imagine what his brother would say to that. Especially if they ran away during the party and he was stuck with Crowley, too.

Alright, he has to laugh at that.

Charlie grins. “Knew I’d get you.”

“Yeah, yeah, Bradbury, now go and hack the FBI or something, I have stuff to do.”

They fist bump and she leaves.

Yes, Dean has the perfect idea what to get Cas for Christmas, mostly because he remembers their first meeting very well.

_Huh. Novak. The guy next door. Dean thinks he’s seen him a few times, but only from afar – he mostly remembers that he has dark hair and seems to wear his trench coat a lot, but that’s it._

_He’s not surprised the mailman got it wrong. They usually do right after a move – although it’s kind of funny they threw Novak’s mail into Dean’s mailbox and not the other way around._

_Oh well. He still has time left to make his breakfast and give him his mail, plus he can say hello to his new neighbour._

_What he doesn’t expect is just how hot Castiel Novak is from up close. And he’s slept with his fair share of attractive people over the years._

_He’s not only hot, but also staring at his Christmas sweater as if he’s never seen one before._

Dean smiles.

Yes. He knows exactly what to get Cas.

* * *

Paperwork has never been a part of his job he particularly enjoys. If it were, he’d have become a tax accountant and not a soldier to begin with. Spending time with Balthazar and Anna is usually fun though, and he has dinner with Dean to look forward to.

Now and then, he wonders if they are moving too quickly, but it all feels so natural, as if that is how things are supposed to be. He can’t really put it in words.

“You are smiling. You are doing a report, and you are actually smiling” Balthazar observes. “Anna, I think the body snatchers have arrived. That’s it. We’re one in for,”

“Leave him alone, Cas has every right to enjoy himself” she admonishes him.

“You two realize that one, I am not your child and two, I can hear you?”

“Ah Cassie, the world out there is a dangerous place, you need someone to look after you” Balthazar announces.

Balthazar was set to be a running back before a knee injury made that dream impossible, so Cas simply rolls his eyes. If anyone knows the world is a dangerous place, it’s him.

His phone rings.

Dean. Not a moment too soon.


	23. Chapter 23

“Dean!“

He chuckles. “Slow day?“ Cas sounds rather relieved to hear from him.

“No, just paperwork. And Balthazar being annoying.”

Dean can hear Balthazar complain in the background. “Oh yes, I definitely can’t wait to meet him.”

Cas sighs. “What are you doing?”

“Same as you, difference is, I am grading.”

“I am sure this is more interesting than my reports.”

“That may be, but even Lewis Carroll loses his charms if you have to read the same thing over and over.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Anyway, just wanted to ask if we are still on for tonight?”

* * *

And that’s something else about Dean. He never presumes. Even when he used to show up at Cas’ doorstep with movies in his hands – well, when they weren’t dating yet, he’s still doing that – he made sure that he wasn’t intruding.

Small wonder Cas fell for him so easily. “Yes. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too” Dean replies softly and Cas wishes he were here. Even paperwork wouldn’t be so bad, then.

“And that” Balthazar announces when Cas hangs up, “Is why I am going to stay single. There is nothing worse than being completely smitten.”

“Does this mean you think anyone would actually want to date you?” Anna says, and they start to bicker about another matter entirely.

Not that Cas minds.

* * *

“I’m sorry, professor Winchester?”

Dean looks up., It’s Ben. “Hello. Ben Braeden, isn’t it?”

He nods and steps in, looking miserable. Dean remembers that look. And he remembers that feeling, and swallows. “I – I know you saw me the other day, and… I just wanted to say I… I’m…”

“Hey. I’ve been where you are. Why don’t you sit down? I’ll put the kettle on:”

While Sam teased him in the beginning that making tea for his students makes him look like an Oxford don, Dean has always found it more conducive to private talks than coffee.

At the same time, he is very happy.

After all – he did come and ask for help. And if there is one thing he’s good at, it’s this.

* * *

Dean sends him a text that simply says Ben came over, and Cas smiles. Of course a student in trouble would try and talk to Dean. It just seems so utterly natural to talk to him about one’s problems.

“Am I going to have to be the annoyed principal and take your phone away?” Balthazar asks.

“We both know we’re allowed to use them during work.”

“Oh yes? Do you want men to go to the boss and tell him you were texting your toy boy?”

“Depends. Do you wish him to learn what you use your phone for during work hours?”

“Cassie, you wouldn’t!”

“Try me” he deadpans, Anna giggling beside him.

“This Winchester is a bad influence on you, I can tell.”

On the contrary, Cas thinks, his heart light for the first time in years, a smile on his lips.

He’s the best kind of influence there is.

* * *

After he’s dealt with Ben – the kid will have a roof over his head now, as well as enough to eat until he can get a new job – Dean strolls down to the mall. Sure, it’s pretty packed, but he’s never minded that; for him it kind of belongs with the holiday spirit.

“Hey Mildred” he greets an old lady who’s had a stall every year here for years. She’s happy to see him, as always. “Can I see your ugliest Christmas sweaters?”

“If it’s for Sam, you’ll need a –“ She looks at him. “Oh, it’s not for Sam.” She grins. “Is it for someone special?”

Dean blushes. “Yeah.”

“I have just the thing…”

* * *

Dean is already waiting for him when Cas returns home that evening, happily waving from his living room.

Cas hastens to get in.

“Hey” Dean beams, leaning down to kiss him. “Hope Balthazar wasn’t too annoying.”

“I’ve learned how to deal.”

“I bet.” Dean grins. “Dinner?”

“Wait a second” Cas mumbles and pulls him into his arms.

Dean has never been one to resist such an invitation.

* * *

“So, you looking forward to Saturday?” Dean asks later as they are eating.

He is, although he can’t deny he feels a little bit apprehensive too. After all he’s going to meet Dean’s assorted friends and family, and what if some of them don’t like him? Granted, Charlie seems to do so, and apparently Crowley doesn’t really count because he hardly likes anyone, according to Dean, but when he thinks of when he first met Sam… and then there is Sam’s wife too…

As he’s stated often before, he’s not a people person.

But then… those people will include Dean.

He takes his hand and squeezes. “Yes.”

Dean beams at him. “Good to hear. Think we need more decorations?”

Yes, he is definitely looking forward to the party.


	24. Chapter 24

The day of the party dawns cold and bright; it is also the first time Cas wakes up next to Dean.

He didn’t think he could ever look more beautiful to him, but he was wrong. The sunlight dancing across his cheeks is mesmerising.

The most mesmerizing thing he has ever seen until he opens his eyes and smiles. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too” Cas manages to say somehow. He still doesn’t know what happened exactly, when he thinks about it. At the beginning of November, he was looking forward to a quiet Christmas, just he and his books, and now…

Dean draws him into a kiss and he happily forgets about everything.

* * *

“Alright, so we got the food, and we got the drinks, and we got the decorations –“

“Dean, between you and Charlie, it’s absolutely impossible that you haven’t thought of everything we need.”

“Just making sure. I take my responsibilities as a host very seriously, you know” he says proudly, and Cas rolls his eyes at him.

They both know there’s no malice behind it.

* * *

“Hello, I’m Balthazar, and you – oh God, Cassie, how? He looks even better than on the pictures!”

“Oh man” Dean says, “I expected something like that.”

Quite frankly, it’s a better reaction than he usually gets when he introduces someone to Balthazar.

He and Anna are the first to arrive, but the other guests come in soon after. Crowley sweeps in with all the dramatic antics of a James Bond villain, which doesn’t deter Dean from gathering him into a hug, Bela enters as if she is about to meet the Prince at the ball, and Sam all but jumps through the door, followed by a bemused Sarah.

Charlie is the last to arrive but, if you ask Cas’ boyfriend, that doesn’t matter because she brings even more food and drinks.

There are more people in the living room than Cas has willingly socializes with at once for years.

He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

Dean is busy discussing policy issues with Crowley and Bela. Cas is starting to think they are working on a plan to take over the world, and that he might end up first husband if –

Oh. He just thought about marrying Dean, and it just felt so… normal. He’s not freaking out, or worried that they are moving too fast at all.

“Hey Cas.”

He turns. “Hello Sam. Sarah.”

She smiles. “You don’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing, I know all about your first meeting.”

He sighs. “It was rather unlucky, all things considered.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I haven’t seen Dean beaming like that in years” Sam replies.

Cas looks over to se him laugh and an unfamiliar feeling of pride swells into his chest.

It’s a good day.

* * *

“I should warn you” Anna tells him, “Balthazar has set his eyes on Bela.”

“He does know he doesn’t stand a chance?”

“Oh yes, but you know him. The thrill of the chase. Plus, he probably wouldn’t risk it even if he could – Bela seems like the type who, if she wanted, could make anyone marry her.”

He nods.

“Not that this means I don’t hear wedding bells on the horizon. Doesn’t have to be Balthazar.”

Despite having thought the same, he says, “We haven’t been dating long.”

“I know, but… how do I put it? You two fit. Seems like you’ve been together forever. There’s just familiarity, the way you move around one another… Trust me, I’ve got a good feeling when it comes to things like this.” She smirks. “Also, you’d be an idiot to let him go, and you’re not an idiot:”

“No” he agrees, “I try not to be.”

“Unless you get shot” Dean’s voice rings out as he wraps him his arms around him from behind.

“It’s my job.”

Anna grins at them. “Aren’t you tow adorable.”

* * *

On Christmas morning, Dean wakes him up by kissing slowly down his torso. “Morning.”

“Mh. Hello, Dean.”

He smiles up at him, his eyes glinting mischievously.

* * *

Much later, they are sitting under the tree. Sam and Sarah are going to drop by later, but they wanted to exchange presents for the first time as a couple without any eyes on them.

Dean hands him a box and he somehow knows what’s in there.

“That’s the ugliest Christmas sweater I have ever seen.”

“I know. It’s a promise, too.”

“A promise?”

Dean kisses him. “That you’ll need it for next year’s party.”

Cas smiles and squeezes his hand, trusting him to get the message. “So is this.”

Cas’ present for Dean is a key chain, with the key to his house attached.

Dean looks at him and smiles. “In it for the long haul, hm?”

“It would seem so” he says, and Dean throws his head back and laughs happily.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

**Twenty Years Later**

Cas has given his employees the week off. They make enough money, and knowing how much his husband loved the season, he was determined that they should have as much opportunity to enjoy it as possible.

It was a good decision to take over the company when his boss retired – and of course since then, Cas has made a rather good client of Dean’s place of work. After all, why not use the husband of the dean’s firm for one’s fundraisers?

But all this isn’t important. After all, it’s Christmas and they once more get to spend it with those who mean the most to them.

So he has all the time to wake up on Christmas morning, now that the children are of an age where they no longer come storming into their room at six am demanding to see their presents under the tree.

He looks at Dean, who’s still peacefully asleep. Twenty years have made little difference in his husband – the laughter lines around his eyes have deepened, but his eyes still sparkle as much as they did when they first met, and he’s still the most beautiful man Cas has ever set eyes on.

Sometimes he can’t believe his luck. No, that’s not true. There hasn’t been a single moment where he understood why this man should have chosen him of all people.

They had their traditional Christmas party yesterday, once more grazed by the President of the United States himself. Since Cas, Anna and Balthazar are all in the security business, Crowley regularly ditches the Secret Service for their gathers, much to the agents’ annoyance.

Cas usually has to make sure that he, Dean and his Attorney General Bela Talbot don’t politicize the night away, reminding them that it is quite enough that Dean constantly gets calls from the White House at all hours of the day (again, much to the Secret Service’s annoyance).

He glances at his watch; ten am. The children will be up soon.

But hopefully not too soon…

He kisses his husband’s neck. Dean murmurs something and turns around. He kisses him again.

Dean opens his eyes. “Merry Christmas.”

“Indeed.”

Dean pulls him on top of him.

* * *

When they leave the bedroom, the door to Emma’s room opens quietly.

“Well look at that” Dean says. “Merry Christmas, princess.”

“Merry Christmas, Dad, papa”. She hugs them both tightly while, at twelve years old, trying to maintain an air of indifference to the proceedings of the day because she is clearly too grown up for Christmas now.

Cas gives her until the end of puberty until she becomes quite as enamoured with the Christmas spirit as Dean still is.

Robbie, their eight-year-old, has no such qualms, of course. “Dad! Papa! It’s Christmas!”

Dean takes him into his arms even though he’s slowly growing a bit too big for that and chuckles. “Yeah it is. Let’s go downstairs, shall we?”

“If you think it’s time” Emma says calmly, but her eyes – Dan’s eyes – are sparkling.

Dean ruffles her hair. “That I do, kiddo, that I do.” He throws an amused glance at Cas.

* * *

“You know” Cas says casually once the raiding of the presents, as Dean calls it, is over, “I am starting to think we will have to talk to Crowley. He’s going to spoil them rotten.”

“Come on as, the kids are having fun and he gets to play the “I am married to my job but are close to my friends’ children so don’t think I cannot empathize with parents” thing during debates, what’s not to like?”

Cas looks at the ten costly presents the President brought with him yesterday and shakes his head. Not that those are the only presents the children received from someone other than their parents. Every single one of their friends seems determined to outdo themselves every year. Really, them being spoiled is simply inevitable at this point.

He just doesn’t want them to think that they love them less because they can’t afford as many things as –

His husband guesses what he’s thinking, of course like always.

“hey” Dean draws him into a corner, “For what it’s worth” he lays a hand over Cas’ heart; he is wearing that Christmas sweater from their first Christmas together “They do love all their presents equally, and I couldn’t ask for a better way to spend Christmas.”

“Me neither” he says, looking up and seeing why Dean put him in the corner. There’s a mistletoe hanging above them.”

“You do know that you don’t need this to kiss me, right?”

“Oh yes, but it’s fun:”

He can’t argue with that.

They kiss until Emma calls out, “Dad! Papa!”

They separate and Dean chuckles. “Man, I am so looking forward to puberty.”

“Me top.”

“You sound like you actually mean that.”

“I am looking forward to everything with you” he tells him honestly, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, Castiel Winchester.”


End file.
